The Story Continues
by KimmyAriel
Summary: When 2000 yeas pass after Arthur, Merlin, I mean Merlyn, Is Born Again and so is Arthur. Will they find eachother again? Will Merlyn be able to comlete her destiny? Fem!Merlin/Arthur (Merlin has always been a girl, ever since she arrived to Camelot 2000 years ago)
1. The Waiter

**This is my first Merlin Fan Fic! so please be nice! It takes place later on when Arthur dies, in the future 2000 years later, when "Merlyn" is born again, but this time as a girl, well even the "past" Merlin was a girl, just people assumed she was a man. Merlyn and will face many threats, but will she fufill her Destany? . Merlyn´s "modern" family knows that they are descendants of the warlock Merlin. I hope you emjoy, it wont be as long because i wanna see if you like how it starts! hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was one of the most weathy and most spoild person alive. He grew up in one of the most welthy families, This might be because his father was "King" of modern day Camelot, even if they didnt have much political power, they were still very popular and respected. Arthur just turned 21, and returing from his huge birthday party. Had everything, money, power, respect, girls, and even his own "mini" mansion. Then why did he feel so empty inside? As he drove back home after a ong and festive day, went into his room took off his shirt revealing his slightly tanned skin and his muscles. He took off his pants, when to shower running his long fingers through his golden hair, his light blue eyes red from all the drinking. he got got drying himself, layed on his bed slowly closing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

16-year-old Merlyn came back to her house on her small blue bike. her long raven black hair flowing back from the wind. she may be only sixteen but her body was mature for her age, her breasts were a bit bigger than other girls, she was very curvy and her butt was a very good size. She wore her black jeans and her blue shirt, her nice red scarf covering her pail white skin. Her eyes were somthing to look at as well, she had deep blue eyes. As she got home, tierd from working right after she got out of school, she made dinner for her self, missing her mother so much. She moved to Camelot so she could earn a bit more money to send to her mother. They were very poor and she hated being a bother for her mother. As she ate quickly, she did her homework in a hurry as she was so terrebly took off her cloths getting into a warm shower. she got out drying herslef and layed back down. Her eyes turned gold as she cast a spell, made the whole room with difrent soft colors and made her relax. She was born with her powers, being a decendant of Merlin, she knew the legends and she was awar of this "Prince Arthur" rising again. Since She was young she had these dreams, almost memories about the past, abought knights and kings and queens, she didnt know what they ment. She was tierd, but she didnt complain about her life, she new other people had it wose, she was blessed that she had found a job and worked with her bestfriend Gwen. They were waiters for an expecive restorant called "The Palace". She was happy with everything she had, and with that thought fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

She woke up, tierd and groned a bit. she cheaked the time on her phone.

"Crap! Im late for school!"

She got up and got dressed as fast as she could, grabed a pice of bread and ran out the door. She got the bus before it left and sat down hoping she could at least enjoy her small pie of bread. after she got off the bus she ran to her classand made it on time. She exhailed, happy she wouldnt have to got to detention. Camelot High was a very large school, but the students there wernt very bright. She loved to read and she enjoyed going to class, many studnents casted her out but she didnt care as long as she had her best friend Gwen by her side.

"Did you hear the good news?" Gwen whisperd, sounding exited

Merlyn looked confused. "Hear what?"

Gwen grined " I heard that the royal family is coming to eat at The Palace today!"

Merlyn rolled her eyes " I dont see how this is good news, serving some arrogant family, who think they own everything" Merlyn shook her head. People like the Pendragons pissed her off. Insted of helping people with all their wealth, they spend it on cars and houses and other expencive crapp. If she was in there condition, she would actually to help as many people as she could, insted of selfishly speding it on her self.

* * *

Arthur was getting dressed. He put on his black suit, her too tight white shirt and her dark black tie. He looked in the mirror and smirked.

" I look very handsome" he was cheaking himself out.

" Arrogant as ever, eh Arthur?" Morgana laughed at how self absorbed he was. His half sister annoyed him but he was his half sister.

"How did you get inside my house?" Arthur asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. She held up a spair set of keys.

"I have a spair so I can annoy you whenever I want" she laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets go before father gets tied of waiting" Arthur said as he walked out of his room. Morgana followed him out and got into the car with his father. As they arrived and got off the car, they were shown to the table. Many people looked and girls giggled looking at Arthur. He smirked and stood a bit taller seeing how much attention he was getting. As they sat down a waiter came to hand them the menue. Arthur looked up at her. She was very pale with long black hair and blue eyes. He couldnt help but stare at the black hair beauty. She smiled a small but beautiful smile.

"Hello my name is Merlyn and ill be your waiter tonight, if there is anything you would like, i will be of assistance" She smiled again. Arthur just looked at her trying to look away. As she walked away she grabbed Gwen and took her into a small room.

"I Cant do this Gwen! Just looking at them wantes me want to give them a big slap in the face!" Merlyn whispered agerly. She sighed and sat on the floor.

Gwen giggled. "Oh Really? Cause the prince seems to have an eye for you!" she giggles again and Merlyn rolled her eyes and got up to serve the royal Arrogant family.

* * *

As Merlyn walked away Arthur cleaned his throught, he shouldnt be thinking about these things of a _waiter. _He shook his head but Morgana noticed his looking at the waiter and giggled, looks like he finally thinks hes not the only "pretty" thing on this earth. Merlyn came back and smiled at the Pendragons, but this time, Arthur noticed, her smile seemed a bit foced.

"Have you made up what you would like to eat?" Merlyed said, The King Aand the Princess ordered and Merlyn wrote it down and Arthur just kept looking at her.

"Sier? Your order?"

"uhh Y-yes i would like the stake, rare please and Coke aswell."

Merlyn wrote it down and talked away to get their food. Morgana giggled again.

"So Arthur, the waiter..."

Arthur blushed and shrugged her comment off. Uther chucked, looking at his son blush. Arthur got up excusing him self to the bathroom, as he walked over there Merlyn came rushing with the drink and crashed into the prince and spilled all the drink on him and fel over landing on top of him. She froze looking at him.

_Crap! Crap! Crapp! This is not good!_

Arthur looked up to see her face and blushed as she got off of him.

"Im so sorry! I couldnt see..."

Arthur smile a bit at howmuch the small girl blushed.

"Its fine dont worry it was an old shit anyways" he gave her a small smile and she blushed and walked away getting more drinks. When Arthur came back his food was there with the drinks. Uther raised an eyebrown at the satae of his shirt.

"What happend to your suit?

"ohh ummm i bumped into a waiter and sccidently knocked her down, it was all my fault." he didnt wanna get Maerlyn in trouble. Uther sighed ans shook his head.

"You are a prince Arthur dont forget that, you need to keep up appearances, cant afford to do silling things im public, you know how the press is."

"Yes father.." He looked down a bit but contined with their meal, when they were finished he put the tip (100 dollar tip) and made his way to pay. Merlyn came back to clean up and eyes wide when she saw the tip. Arthur chucked looking how shocked she was. As they were about to leave Mmerlyn , _again, _bumped into him and she blushed and so did he.

"Im sorry sir, i wasnt looking.." she looked down and he smiled " Its fine no harm done" with that Merlyn look off, red with emberasmment. Arthur smiled again, as he walked he noticed she had dropped somthing, her I.D. He wanted to go back to give it back but they were leaving alredy. As he got in the car he noticed it was a _School I.D_! She was in _High School_! How could this be? Her body did not look like a High school girls body! He shook his head and went back home. He layed in his bead looking at her I.D picture. Why couldnt he get her out of his head? It was as almost somthing was pulling him to her. He sighed anf put the I.D aside, he went to sleep with his mind on the black hair beauty known as Merlyn.

* * *

Merlyn got home and buried her face on her pillow. What had gotten into her today? Bumping into the prince 2 times?! she sighed and changed quickly laying down. She couldnt stop thinking about his light blue eyes... and his smooth skin, and the abs he had... and his hair... oh that hair! she sook her head. But behind all the beauty, she new he was no diffrent than any arrogant rich kid. she went to sleep, with all thoughts about Arthur Pendragon.


	2. Rose

_She was running to the blond knight in shining armor. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR! NO! NO!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. She held him in her arms crying. Her eyes turning a bright golden color, casting spells on him trying to save him. _

_ "__Just leave me Merlin. Its okay…. Everything you ever did, I know now. You did for Camelot, for the kingdom you helped me build. There is just one regret I have. Something I wish I could have done before all this.." _

_Merlin looked at him, tears in her eyes. "NO! I wont lose you! Not like this! Please don't go Arthur please don't leave me…" Arthur looked at her, he put his hand on her cheek and tried to sit up to look at her. Her eyes were red with crying and she was shivering. Arthur got her cheeks and kissed her. Merlin kissed him back. Holding each other Arthur pulled away and looked at her in the eyes._

_ "__I have always loved you Merlin… I always have and always will… I wish I could have married you.. I wish things were different.." Merlin quickly kissed him, still crying._

_ "__Its okay.. I have always loved you too…" Arthur looked up at her and took his last breath. The King Had Died. _

Merlyn woke up, she had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. What was this? Why her? She sighed. It was a Saturday so thankfully she could just focus on her school work and go get some food to get her mind off her dream.

As she got up she put her hair down, put a light blue dress on since it was hot, she get her bag and left to the nearby grocery. As she was walking she stumbled upon a white and black kitten. The kitten looked so small, so skinny, meowing. Merlyn loved animals, she hated watching them suffer, she bent down to get the kitten carefully since the poor animal was scared.

* * *

_The beautiful woman giggled. _

_"__Oh Arthur, when are you gonna stop being such a prat and lean how to dress yourself?"_

_Arthur snorted. " Ill stop being such a prat when you stop being such an idiot!" he joked with her._

_She giggled and left, as soon as she left she came back with the armor. Arthur made her way to her and sat down waiting to get dressed in his armor. As she dressed him, her hands were on his chest putting on his armor. He blushed and looked away. _

_"__Merlin could you go any slower, the tournament is today you know?" The prince said looking irritated. Merlin rolled her eyes and finished up passing him his sword. She looked uo to him, she lightly blushed and kissed his cheek._

_"__Good luck my lord" She bowed and left his room. Arthur stood there blushing bright red and sighed looking at the door hoping she would come back. _

Arthur woke up and shook his head at his dream. Merlyn? The girl in his dreamed looked exactly like her… it felt more like a memory than a dream.. he sighed. He got up took a quick shower and changed. He took the I.D that he had of the beautiful black hair woman, or she he say girl since she was still underage..

He looked at the I.D closely and there was her house address, she smiled a bit.

_Maybe I should return her I.D to her.. _He smirked. He know he could get any girl that he wanted and since he did have an eye for Merlyn, he knew he would have her in no time. He get dressed in some black jeans and a red shirt. Get the keys to his car and when to her house. He had to park a block away since there was no parking at all near her house.

He got off and walked to her house. He spotted her looking down at a bush. He raised his eye brow in confusion and continued to talk to her. She bent down and Arthur stopped dead on his feet. He tried not to look at her bum but oh god that was perfection! He shook his head and looked away for a bit. When he looked back at her she was carrying a black and a white hair ball. As she walked back he followed her and she went into her small house.

It was a plan small house it was blue and white, looked about the same size of his room! He when to the door and knocked. As the door opened he felt his heart race. She wore a simple blue dress, her blue eyes looked even more blue!

"How may I help you sir?" she asked looking at him with those deep blue eyes.

"I, UMM.. you dropped this last night when we bumped into each other…" He handed her the I.D and she smiled.

"Thank you! I wouldn't be able to check out books if I didn't have the damn thing!" She smiled at him.

_Well he doesn't look to arrogant.. maybe I was wrong about him..? Maybe I should have judged him just because he was born into a rich family.. maybe he was different after all.._

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Arthur got her hands and she blushed looking down.

"I know we just met and well since I am the Prince and I thought I could make your life better if I took you out to eat, I mean a lot of girl would want to eat with the Crowned Prince of Camelot. So what do you say?" He winked at her, knowing she would say yes.

She looked at him in utter dis belief . _What the fuck. Like really! And here I felt bad cause I was judging him and he comes here and acts like a stupid __PRAT!_

She pulled her hands away from the stupid Prince. She looked him dead in the eyes and opened her mouth.

"Look I get it that your royalty and all but that doesn't give you permission to come to my house and act like an utter PRAT! I would rather drop dead than go out with the likes of you! I would never go out with an arrogant basterd like you!" With that she slammed the door in his face and he blinked. His mind froze. Someone had actually rejected him! He shook his head mad and walked back to his car. Once he was driving home he kept thinking of what she had said about him. It was true.. but all his life he was raised to think that he was royalty, which meant that he was better than everyone else right? He sighed looking going inside his big empty house and laid down. He kept think about what she said.

_Prat._

That's what the girl in his dreams had called him… and they looked alike as well… it didn't feel like a dream to him more like an old forgotten memory..

* * *

She couldn't believe the nerve he had to tell her that! Whatever. She shook her head in frustration tending to the small kitten. She looked at her and smiled.

" Aren't you adorable little one?" she rubbed her fingers on her fur and the small creature purred. " What should I name you?" She thought for a bit. " Well since I found you in the rose bushes, ill name you Rose." She petted the kitten and she purred. She went to give her some milk and after Rose ate she quickly fell asleep on her couch.

_Im gonna have to get her some things to make her more conferrable.. Maybe her how little play house.._

She went to do her school work and all she could think about was the dream she had.. that man that died looked a lot like the arrogant Arthur she meat. She looked at the wall for a bit and kept thinking.

_What if the old legends were coming true? And the prattish prince was the recantation of King Arthur? If he is then that would mean that the dream… and that kiss… That would mean I Am an recantation of Merlin…. But that means that Arthur and I …_

She shook hear head and continued doing her work. There was no way in hell she was gonna end up with Arthur.. Hell no..

But little did she know destiny had other plans for them..


	3. The Accident

Merlyn woke up with Rose on her belly. She giggled petting the small kitten, she didnt want to wake her up from her sleep, she new the por animal had been through alot. Her eyes went gold and got her school uniform, a red and black skirt (it was kinda shot, a bit above her knee but she didnt mind) ad a white polo shirt. She then magically lifted up Rose, she levatated and made her bed qickly and then ste her down so she would not be disturbed. She smiled at the sleeping kitten, it had only been 4 days after she took her in. 5 days since the arrogant prince had visited her and asked her out. She rolled he reyes at the thought of the prince and her. Iit would never work out.

She got dressed for school, left Rose some food and water and with that, she got on her bike and left for school. Today she felt happy, she felt that today would be a grate day! Which usually ment something big was gonna happen, she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Arthur woke up, half drunk, as usual. He groned as his head was pounding. He sighed, for the past 5 days he dreamed about Merlyn, well he thought it was her…. She looked like Merlyn but it was as if it was back in the medevil days. He sighed, he had been thinking about her, and what she had said to him last time they talked. He was determined to win her over. Something about her not wanting him, made him want her more!

He got up and took a quick shower, got dressed in some jeans and a blue shirt. He got the keys to his car and drove to the store, buying a White rose (in his dreams the girl that looked like Merlyn said her favorite flower was a White rose) and some chocoaltes. As he drove to her house he almost ran into a girl in a red and black skirt on her bike. He bumbed into he ron his car and she fell down. He got out in a rush hoping that nothing had happend to the Young girl. As he helped her up he saw her face and eyes widen.

"Merlyn? Oh God im so sorry i was acctually going to go see you, are you okay? Im so so so sorry!" He helped her get up but she winced at the pain on her ankle, and a bit of blood on her nose.

"Im fine.. my ankle just hurts and i feel a bit light headed…" Arthur tryed not to look at what she was wearing, her short skirt reavealing her shot pail leggs and her shirt a bit tight from her breasts. He shook his head.

"Let me take you to my doctor, hes the best and he´ll look after you!"

Merlyn didnt have much of a choice, her head was throbing and her ankle hurt like hell. She stubbled a bit walking to his car and he caught her. Her hands on his chest, feeling the outine of his chest and bit her lip blushing a bit.

_Hes a spoiled brat stop thinking about him like that! But oh God! He was Hot! _

Arthues strong arms wraped his arms around her carrying Merlyin to his car and set her down. He tryed not to focus on how his hands touched her soft leggs and how fragile she fet in his arms. He set her down carefully trying to be as gentle as posible. He get her boke and put it in the trunk.

As Arthur drove, Merlyn fell asleep, her head on the window, she looked very unconfterble, she winced a cuple of times from the pain she felt on her body. Arthur couldnt help but feel bad, insted of making it up to her he had injered her. He sighed looking at her. How beautiful she looked in her uniform.

_The things that I would do to her in that outfit, I would pin her up to the Wall, touching her short soft White legs, stroking her legs. I would Kiss her all over, not letting her go, holding her close to me and we would kissed eachother all over. I would bring her to his bed and…_

He shook he head.

_No I cant think about her like that.. shes only 16 and im 4 years older than her! No this is wrong.._

But he couldnt help put wonder how her lips on his would feel…

Arthur arrived to his doctors place, he picked up Merlyn bridel style and took her to see Gaius. Gaius raised an eyesbrow as he saw Arthur holding the Young girl in his harms.

" Hey! Umm i accidentaly… kinda… bumped into her… with my car…" Arthur looked down while Gaius shook his head in disbelife.

"Her injuries dont look bad.." He told him studying her. " but you should put her down on one of the beds, ill do everything i can for her."

As Arthur lay her down Gaius fixed her ankle and cleaned her bloody nose. Arthur was waiting for her in the other room. He sighed and went to his car to get the roses and the (now melted) chocolates. He made his way down to see her. He sat next to her waiting for her to open her beautiful blue eyes.

He Heard her grone and she opend her eyes a bit. She tryed to make sence where she was and why she woke uo to see a handsom blond Prat. Arthur smiled weakly at her.

"Hello there, are you feeling better?" He asked her, voice full of conern. She groned again in responce.

"W-what happend? Where am I?" She looked around. He bit his lip.

"Well you see… I kind of… hit you… with my car by accident… you were on the road and i didnt see you…"

Merlyn raised an eyebrow. "The road?" She asked, Arthur chucked.

"Yes Merlyn the road, its that thing that cars usually are on and used to go to another place, do you remeber what a rode is?"

She giggled and hit him softly on his chest and blushed.

_She looks so beautiful when she blushes… _

_He took me to see a private doctor? He must not want me to press charges…_

Arthur grabed the roses and the chocolates.

"I was going to your house to give you these.." He handed her the roses and the chocolates "To apologize for acting like a ´Prat´as you so poeticlly put it!" He chucked and she gave him a warm smile.

_He wanted to apologize… how… sweet and… unselfish…_

She accepted the gifts. "Thank you Arthur that's very nice of you…"

He grinned. " Also I wanted to ask you something.. if I could have the _Privilege_ To take you out to dinner… as soon as you get better…"

She blushed and nodded. "Yes id like that.. " She smiled and sat up a bit and kissed his cheek. Arthur blushed, red as a tomato. Merlyn giggled. "That was for taking me here.. Thank you Arthur…"

"N-no problem.." He said still bushing.

Merlyn looked at Arthur and bit her lip.

_Maybe the whole legend was true.. maybe Arthur and I…_

She blushed at the thought and laid back down and she felt the medicine take effect, she quickly fell to sleep. She shivered, it was very cold and she only had one blanket. Arthur get up and brought another one and put it on her, but frowned as she kept shivering. He bit his lip and lifted the blankets and got on the bed with her, he carefully held her close to him, she stoped shivering and now she was moving closer to him.

Arthur blushed, he liked the feeling of holding Merlyn close to him, he felt whole… like if something was missing and Merlyn was the only person who could give him that missing piece. As he held her close he smelled her hair, her sent was magnificent, she smelled like lavender and vanilla. He yawned and quickly fell asleep next to the person he felt complete with.


	4. Memories

**Please R&R! Ideas are welcome! Thank You :)**

**I DONT OWN MERLIN!**

**Sorry for the grammar errors!**

* * *

Merlyn woke up next to a very handsome blond. She blinked and moved a little, she blushed when Arthur held her tighter to his chest. She couldn't believe what was happening! But it felt nice being held for once. Her mother loved her but she didn't have enough time to give Merlyn any attention, so growing up she never got much affection. Here in Arthurs arms felt like home, like she belonged with him. Instead of fighting his grip she cuddled to him putting her hands on his chest feeling very warm. As soon as Merlyn put her hands on his chest Arthur work up a bit and looked down to see the beautiful raven haired girl laying and cuddling to him. He blushed looking at her, he held her tighter to him not wanting to let her go, and she looked up at him and blushed. He bit his lip and chuckled.

"You look very beautiful when you blush you know?" He kissed her cheek and Merlyn turned bright red.

"Um..." She looked down not knowing what to say, he was behaving very... unprat-ish... And he also looked very handsome when he was half asleep, "T-thank you f-for taking me to the doctor and healing me.. I owe you big time.. "

Arthur ginned, "Does that mean that if I ask you to do me a favor, you'll do it?" Merlyn blinked, she giggled.

"Yes dork that's what it means!" She giggled even more. Arthurs grin widened. He held her close, their lips so close to each other.

He whispered into her ear, "May I have a kiss?" Merlyn blushed and bit her lip, then she closed the space between their lips, kissing the prince, pulling him close to her. As soon as they kissed they both felt the spark. Merlyn pulled away and so did Arthur looking at each other. Arthur looked at Merlyn with wide eyes. Arthur whispered, "I remember... I remember you.. I remember who I was..." He looked at here, tears in his eyes. Merlyn nodded. "I remember too... I remember, all the dreams i had.. They were just memories... i guess all it took was a spark to make us remember.."

With that the lovers held each other, kissing each other with such passion and love. 2000 yeas was a long time, but finally they were reunited. Arthur held her so she would never leave, 2000 lonely years and he found her, he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, this time he would keep her with him, he would be with her.. He got a second chance to make things right with the woman she loved..

After they broke apart from the kiss Merlyn looked at him and touched his check " I love you.. I always have... and I always will.." She kissed his cheek. Arthur kissed her forehead. "I love you and I promise I won't let you go, not again..." He shook his head, "I can't believe to took me 2000 years for me to tell you that and hold you close to me.."

Merlyn giggled," Well now we get a second chance, let's not waist it" She got off the bed and used magic to heal the rest of her wounds. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, i almost forgot you had magic..." Merlyn blushed and looked down. Arthur stood up to get her from her waist and kissed her. "I love you just the way you are, magic included.." He kissed her cheek and walked to Guise, told him she was fine and that they were leaving, and with that they both got in the car. "Where too my princess?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled. "I have school Arthur, it's not something i could just skip.. And I also have a job I have to get to After school.. and plus all the school work... " He cut her off "No you won't have to work anymore because you're going to live with me." He kissed her quickly. " And also, I live closer to your school, so you won't waist so much time in going and coming back." Merlyn began to protest but Arthur pulled over to her house. "I lost you once... please... I can't lose you again..." She looked at him and nodded. "But.." Merlyn began, "you'll have to be careful, and I am Underage.. so Ill have to be sneaky when it comes to the press..." Arthur chucked "Merlyn your birthday is tomorrow remember? You´ll be 17 and you´ll only need one more year, and we are home free so don't worry about it okay?" He kissed her again and got out the car waiting for Merlyn to open the door.

Once inside he looked and smiled, "You don't have a lot of things! This will only take a couple of hours and..." he got cut off when Merlyn entered with some old boxes and her eyes tuned gold and suddenly all her things were neatly packed into the boxes. Rose walked to them and meowed softly looking at Arthur.

"That was... Amazing Merlyn..." He shook his head and looked at her. She giggled. "Yes I quite enjoy my magic too!" She grabbed Rose and took her to Arthur. "Arthur, this is my kitty Rose, Rose this is my... " She looked at him, she didn't know what to call him, was Arthur her boyfriend? or were they going to start new? Maybe he didn't want to take things fast.. But then again she was moving in with him.. But.. Ugh!

Arthur looked at her and bit his lip. "I guess i haven't officially asked you to be my girlfriend have I..?" She shook her head. "You don't have to.. i mean i understand..." She couldn't finish the sentence when Arthur got her and pinned her to the wall kissing her passionately. He moved down to her neck and she moaned softly and Arthur kept kissing her leaving her little love bites on her neck and pulled away, both panting.

"W-will...You please... Be my girlfriend..?" Merlyn smiled, still panting on what just happened. "Y-yes..." She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. She giggled looking t him. She had missed him.. And now they were finally back together again after all this time.. She cuddled to him and he held her close. "We should probably get going with your stuff today cause tomorrow i don't think we´ll be able to pick it it up." Merlyn looked at him confused and tilted her head. Arthur looked at her and smiled innocently, "I hope you don't expect to sleep tonight, because it has been over 2000 years and well I want to make up for lost time.." He purred into her hear and Merlyn shivered and bit her lip looking at him, she blushed. "Arthur its just that.. I have never...been with a man before.." She blushed even more trying not to look at him. He kissed her softly. "Good because if you have been with another man, I would bring them back from the dead, and kill them again!" She giggled and started to get the boxes. Arthur looked at her amused. "What are you doing Merlyn?" She looked at him, "I'm going to put the boxes inside the car cause you said that we couldn't pick them up tomo…" He rolled his eyes and picked up 4 poxes, on each hand and put them next to his car, Merlyn showed up carrying 2 boxes, putting them down and Rose followed her. He smiled, it's good that you don't have many things." He said opening the door and putting the boxes in there. Merlyn shrugged. "I don't need many things to make me happy, I have my friend Gwen and I have an amazing hard working mother that loves me, a roof over my head and I'm doing well in school, why would I need anything more to make me happy?" She looked at him, and he looked at her, "Your just full of surprises.. Tell me again how did you convince me you were an idiot?" She giggled. "That was just part of my charm" She smiled innocently at him. She got Rose and get inside the car, Arthur was driving to his "mini" mansion, Merlyn's eyes widened. You live _here_?

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No Merlyn I wanted to bring you to a stranger's house, yes its mine!" Merlyn giggled. "Well at least ill know how it would have felt to live like royalty" She got off with Rose, Rose immediately left Merlyn's arms and went to explore her new home.

Merlyn Opened The door to get her things when Arthur get her and carried her bridal style to his, now their , home. He opened the door and merlin giggled and Arthur laid her on the sofa and began to kiss her, his hands on her waist and on top of the short girl, Merlyn moaned at how passionate the kiss was, Arthur slid his hands up Merlyn's skirt, She yelped a bit at the feel of his hands on her legs. He kept kissing her neck, the love bites turning bigger and his hand making his way up.

They both head a noise and froze, looking at the door as it opened and Morgana suddenly walked him. Morgana froze at the site of both of them. Arthur was on top of the strange young girl, she was in a school uniform, and he hair was very messy. Arthur hand his hand up her skirt and saw the love bites that the girl had… she looked very familiar…

Morganas eyes widened. "She's the waiters! " Arthur sighed and got off of Merlyn. Merlyn sat up trying not to make eye contact with Morgana, as it already was, her hair looked messy and he breath still wasn't steady.

"What were you two doing?" Morgana asked Arthur but was looking at Merlyn.

"What do you think we were doing? What do you think I was doing with a beautiful girl ALONE in MY house on MY sofa with My door locked?" Arthur shot back.

As soon as Morgana was about to say something Uther walked in. "Arthur I have been waiting in the car for you to go to.." Uther looked at Merlyn and how they both looked. Merlyn quickly covered her neck with her hair. Arthur stood up and grabbed Merlyn by the waist. "Father.." Arthur started "This is Merlyn Emrys.. She and I.. Well she's my girlfriend.." Arthur held her tighter as Uther was walking towards them.

"Merlyn..? Correct?" Uther asked her eyes her. Yes she was very beautiful but many girls have tried to win his sons heart, they were more sophisticated, they had money power and beauty. So what made Merlyn so special?

Merlyn nodded. "Y-yes sir.. My name is Merlyn Emrys.." Uther smiled at her. "Well, Merlyn, would you like to go out and eat with us? It seems like it slipped Arthurs mind that we had plans to go eat.."

Arthur looked at his father in shock. What was he being nice to Merlyn, normally he didn't like any of his friends…

Merlyn smiled, "Id love too but as you can see I'm not formally dressed.." Morgana giggled. "I have some pare dressed in Arthurs house just in case I need some, your more than welcome to try one! Here ill take you to them." With that Morgana took Merlyn's hands and took her to see the dresses. Meanwhile Arthur and his father were alone.

"Father. Merlyn is a very bright young girl… she is selfless, beautiful and smart.. and she cares a grate deal for me so please father…"

Uther sighed. I will got to know her better but if she gives me a reason to not like her I will forbid you not to see her again, do you understand?" Arthur Nodded. "Yes father.." As soon as they has their small argument, they saw both girls walking down the stairs, Arthur however, only had eyes for Merlyn, As she came down in a long red dress that hugged her body, you could see her curves and her waist perfectly. Her hair was lose, covering her neck so they wouldn't see the love bites. As she came down Arthur and a hand wrapped around her waist. Arthur smiled, "Well then I think we should get going, Heading out of his house and into his father's fancy car. The drive to the restaurant was a long one, but Arthur kept rubbing her hand and giving her small kisses when no one was looking.

As they got to the restaurant, they sat down, Merlyn looked at the prices, her eyes grew. Everything was so expensive! "So.." Uther started looking at Merlyn" How did you too meet?"

Arthur thinking fast said, "Well we bumped into each other and her I.D fell but when I tuned to give it to her she wasn't there anymore, so the next day I went to her house, I gave it to her, and well I asked her out, but I was rude so she rejected me.. so then I spent 5 days thinking on what I had said and I came back to apologize, and I asked her out and she said yes so that's house we met." Arthur smiled, he had only edited the truth a bit, no need to let his father know everything, and how this morning he remembered everything…

With that the rest of the night they spent talking trading stories, laughing at how Arthur used to get beat up by Morgana and that was it. They left home and got to Arthurs house. "Thanks again for everything Mr. Pendragon." He smiled at her. "Anytime, and call me Uther!" She giggled. "Okay! Well thank you! Goodnight." They drove away and left Arthur And Merlyn alone.

As they walked in Arthur had his hands on Merlyn's waists and pilled her to the wall kissing her neck. Merlyn moaned. "ohh Arthur…" Arthur carried her to his bedroom and layed her on his bed. He smirked and whispered. "You have 5 seconds to take that dress off before I rip it off. She blushed and hurried to take it off. But she was to slow because fore she had taken it off her waist Arthur ripped if and threw it to the floor kissing her body and Merlyn quickly took off his shirt and Arthur took his pants off with this boxers. They were both completely naked under the thin sheet. Merlyn's Body was beautiful, like a temple, and Arthur was ready to worship it. Arthur picked himself up and placed himself in Merlyn´s entranced. Merlyn nodded and went inside, with every thrust getting harder and harder, Merlyn yelped and moaned his name. Arthur kept going holding her waist touching her body, he couldn't believe how soft it was. Moment later Arthur had planted his seed inside Merlyn and collapsed on top of her.

Both were breathing very hard and panting. "I love you Merlyn.." Arthur whispered and kissed her for head.

"I love you more Arthur.." She kissed his chest and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! i tryed not to make the love pit to reavealing, but anyways, Please review and ideas are weclomed and thank you to every one who has revewed the story you guys are the best! Please Review!**


End file.
